


At Night Alone, Together

by QueenOfAllYaoi



Series: Post ATLA Omegaverse AU [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka (Avatar), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Councilman Sokka (Avatar), Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Implied Mpreg, Intersex, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Omega Zuko, Penis In Vagina Sex, Size Kink, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAllYaoi/pseuds/QueenOfAllYaoi
Summary: Sokka and Zuko share a night together after a long day of responsibilities.Please read the tags.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Post ATLA Omegaverse AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829344
Comments: 11
Kudos: 640





	At Night Alone, Together

Zuko sighs, allowing the day stresses of the day to fall away from him as he returns to his rooms. Glancing around and not seeing his Royal Consort, he begins the tedious work of removing his formal robes. First, he removes the outer layer, the cape draped around his neck. Then, he sets about removing each piece of armor. Shoulder pads and chest plate removed, he’s stopped before he can remove the belt at his tunic. 

“Start without me?” Sokka says from behind him, wrapping his arms around the Fire Lord’s waist and undoing the belt himself. 

Smiling, Zuko tilts his head up and back, speaking softly into his husband’s lips, “I wouldn’t have had to, had you been here when I started.” 

Spinning in Sokka’s hold, Zuko wraps his arms around Sokka’s neck, looking into the man’s eyes. 

After six years in the fire nation, several assassination attempts, the return of his _mother_ , and the loss of Azula, Zuko doesn’t know what he would have done without the man before him. Sokka, who had grown substantially from the lean fifteen year old he was when they first met. Standing before him now, the Alpha had fully grown into himself. The arms around Zuko’s waist were sturdily muscled from years of swordwork. His face had lost all hints of baby fat, now a strong jawline where Zuko leaned up to kiss him. 

His height was another thing that had changed; after the final battle and the first year of rebuilding, it seemed though while Sokka had shot up like bamboo, Zuko was destined to remain the same stubborn height he had been since he was sixteen. 

As Zuko admired the man before him, his husband also admired him. Although Zuko hadn’t grown any taller, he had most certainly _grown_. His figure, which had been slim while he was chasing them around the world, had filled out beautifully after his presentation. Hips that had been firm were now soft, and as he kissed back, Sokka took his time mapping them with his hands. Moving from his husband’s tiny waist, down to full hips, and around to an even fuller ass, Sokka wondered what he had done to deserve this man. 

“Welcome back,” Zuko says when they eventually break their kiss. He runs his hands over Sokka’s head, pulling out the band and letting the Water Tribe man’s long hair fall around his face. Sokka, not one to be outdone, removes Zuko’s crown from his topknot, then removes the topknot itself. 

Zuko takes his crown and Sokka’s hairband and rests them on the low table in their rooms. “I believe, Royal Consort, that you were in the middle of disrobing me,” he says playfully, stepping out of Sokka’s arms and back towards the bed. 

“Your Majesty,” Sokka smirks, “I was only sampling the wares. Forgive me, please, for not having more control.” Stalking towards his omega, his _mate_ , Sokka begins to remove his own clothes. Layers of blue are shed swiftly, with little care as to where the garments land. 

“Is Xue being looked after,” Zuko asks, starting to remove his own clothes with haste. 

“Yes, love,” Sokka responds, “our daughter is in the thoughtful care of your mother and her Auntie Kiyi,” the Alpha placates, gaining speed and tackling his Omega to the bed. “Now, how about we get to work on giving her a brother or sister?” Sokka starts, running his hands over the Fire Lord’s bare chest. 

As Sokka follows his touches with gentle nips, Zuko gasps, “Yes, I think she would like that very much,” before removing the last of his clothes. Now bare together, the pair take a moment to drink each other in. Sokka looks and sees the mother of his child, where he carried her for 9 long months, the small pouch that never seemed to leave him and the marks that were evidence of his struggle. Zuko looks and sees the father of his child, his strong, handsome husband, the arms that carried him through the palace on their wedding night, the powerful thighs that he could spend hours thinking about. 

Sokka gently takes one of Zuko’s legs in each hand, pressing a gentle kiss to each calf, each thigh, spreading them slowly until he reaches what he had been thinking about all day. Between his legs, Zuko is hot, wet. His small cock was an active participant, but not the star of tonight’s event. Sokka looks up at Zuko, at the flush that’s run down to his nipples, hardened and puffy under his attentions, then back down to his cunt. 

Zuko, knowing what his husband is waiting for, uses two fingers to spread his folds and the other hand to grab onto Sokka’s hair, whispering, “Do it.” 

At the go ahead, Sokka licks a broad stripe up Zuko’s leaking sex, moaning at the flavor, the very _essence_ of his lover. He licks a few more stripes before he pushes his tongue inwards, going after the source of his delicious slick. Bringing one hand up, Sokka takes Zuko’s cock in hand, using his thumb to stroke at where the organ was peeking out from the top of Zuko’s cunt. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Sokka!” Zuko cries, throwing his head back against the sheets and tightening his legs around Sokka’s head. 

Sokka, desperate to hear more of those sounds, removes his tongue and replaces it with a finger, pressing deep against his lover’s inner walls. He puts his tongue to work on Zuko’s cock, taking the whole thing into his mouth as he adds another finger to his hole. Zuko tightens his grip on Sokka’s hair, feeling a rush of slick leave him as his husband adds another finger. 

“Sokka, Sokka, please! Please, _please-_ ” Zuko begs, but Sokka stops him, removing his mouth from Zuko’s cock. 

“Nuh-uh, babe, you know how this goes. I’m going to make you cum all over my fingers, make sure you’re nice and loose and relaxed, and _then_ you can have my cock. We’ve done this too many times for me to skip this and hurt you now,” the Alpha scolds. Zuko whines, unsatisfied with just two fingers, crying out, “Then please, another finger, just- _anything!_ ” 

Not wanting to disappoint, but also not willing to hurt his Omega, Sokka concedes and adds another finger, pumping the three in and out, slowly. “Is this what you wanted, baby? Is this how you like it? It’s not, is it?” Sokka teases as his Omega whimpers, “Tell me how you want it. Use your words.” 

Zuko, embarrassed, feels tears streaming down his face. “Fas- faster, please, Sokka, _alpha,_ harder, _please!_ ” Smirking, Sokka does as his Omega wishes, using his hand to brutally pump his fingers in and out of Zuko’s dripping cunt, putting his mouth back on his cock. 

“Sokka, Sokka I’m- I’m gonna cum, _Sokka, Sokka!_ ” Zuko screams as his orgasm takes him, cock spurting out slick into Sokka’s mouth. Still pounding the Omega with his fingers, Sokka lets go of Zuko’s cock, and praises, “there we go, baby, _that’s it_ , come on, _you can do it!”_ Zuko is crying, the stimulation feeling as though it might be too much, before he feels the pressure building behind his pubic bone. “Sokka, Sokka it’s coming, I’m cumming again, I’m-” the Omega cuts himself off with a scream as he sprays his Alpha’s face, gushing around the fingers that are _still_ pumping into him. 

“Fuck, yeah, _fuck_ ,” Sokka says, quickly putting his mouth back over the Omega’s hole to swallow the onslaught of squirting slick. 

His cock, which he had done his best to not rub against the bed, is now weeping, knot half formed at the base. Taking his fingers out, he assesses his Omega. “Zuko, am I still okay to put it in?” he asks, not wanting to overstimulate his beloved too soon. Breathing heavily, Zuko takes in Sokka, looks at his thick, long cock, and can only feel a burning _need._ “Yes, yes, Sokka, please put it in, put it in, _put it in-_ ” he cries, sobbing desperately for the feel of being split open on his Alpha’s cock. 

Sokka, not needing any more direction than that, happily obliges. He picks Zuko up by the waist, moving him bodily from the end of their massive bed, where they had landed, to the middle, where he had more balance. Zuko feels himself practically _dripping_ from the manhandling, the Alpha’s strength getting to him once again. 

As Sokka settles Zuko down, he asks, “How do you want to do this? Like this, facing me, or face down, or on your side-” the Alpha frets. 

“Sokka,” Zuko interrupts with a giggle, “Sokka, just _take me already_!” 

At Zuko’s order, Sokka spreads the Omega’s legs again, adjusting his cock so that it sits right against the folds of his cunt. Checking in one last time, Sokka waits for Zuko to nod before he pushes in. 

Zuko relishes in the feeling of his Alpha’s cock sinking into him, sinking into where it _belonged_. If he could keep his Alpha here, inside of him, all day while he worked, Zuko thinks that the humiliation would be a small price to pay for never having to let this feeling go. Sokka goes slowly, like he always does, pushing inch by glorious inch inside. By the time he reaches where the knot starts, there’s already a significant bulge in Zuko’s abdomen. Sokka presses his hand to that bulge and watches as the Omega squirms and whines on his cock, trying desperately to take his knot. 

“Hold on, babe, wait just one more second. I don’t want to hurt you,” the Alpha says, rubbing his cock through the bulge in Zuko’s belly. The Omega keens, making a desperate sound, willing the Alpha to push all the way in. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, the Alpha begins to thrust, slowly. 

“Sokka, I swear to Tui and La, I’ve been waiting for this _all day,_ and if you don’t move that beautiful ass and _fuck me,_ then I will _find someone who will!_ ” Zuko shouts, egging the Alpha and purposefully trying to make him jealous. 

Falling for the bait as he had hoped, Sokka’s eyes darken, and responds, “Oh, really?” The Alpha bodily turns Zuko onto his side, picking up one of the Omega’s legs and throwing it over his shoulder, before rearing back and sending one powerful _thrust_ , sheathing his cock entirely in the Omega’s slick cunt. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Zuko shouts, grabbing for purchase on the sheets of their bed. “Yes, yes, _yes, Sokka!_ ” he cries. Sokka starts to move like a man possessed, sending rapid, deep thrusts into the Omega, his tip hitting the opening of his cervix with each thrust. 

“You wanted it like _this_ , did you now,” he starts, emphasizing his words with deep grind. 

“Ah- ah- aah!” Zuko can do nothing but scream, now, as his Alpha takes him viciously. 

“I know the game you play, Zuko,” the Alpha says leaning down, not letting up in the slightest, “you just love to make me jealous, don’t you?” 

Zuko leans his head up into his Alpha’s space, pulling him down for a bruising kiss. Their teeth clash before they can get a good rhythm, Sokka biting the Omega’s lip and Zuko allowing his mouth to be ravished by the Alpha’s tongue. “Sokka,” he says, breaking the kiss, “Sokka, please, it’s coming again, _please_ , I need you to come inside me!” he shouts. 

“I’ll give you what you want, don’t you worry,” the Alpha says, leaning up again, reestablishing his grip on the Omega’s supple thigh and giving a series of punishing thrusts. As the Alpha thrusts into him, Zuko can feel the head of his cock slamming into the base of his cervix, can feel his balls, heavy with sperm, sperm meant for _him_ , slapping against his ass. Placing his hand on his stomach, he can feel where the Alpha’s pounding him, feels his cock rearranging the inside of him, and knows without a doubt that, when the Alpha came, it would be going directly where it needed to. 

“You like that, don’t you,” Sokka asks, able to feel the pressure of the Omega’s hands through his stomach. “Like seeing me in you, being able to tell exactly how deep my cock is, exactly how much I’ve _ruined_ you for anyone else?” The Alpha continues, covering Zuko’s cock with his hand and rubbing it in time with his thrusts. “You want to come, babe? Come on, squirt on my cock, my cute little Omega,” he says, giving the next few thrusts to his Omega _harder, deeper_ than the last. Unable to handle the stimulation, Zuko screams again, “I’m cumming, alpha, _cumming-_ ” as he squirts so powerfully that the Alpha has trouble staying inside him, his cock spurting slick out up to his chest. 

“That’s right, come on, babe, that’s it,” Sokka says as his knot begins to form, trembling from the force of Zuko’s orgasm pushing against him, “come around my knot like a good little Omega, that’s- _fuck_ -” Sokka grunts, heavy balls contracting and coming _hard_ as his knot fully forms. Unable to thrust properly, he settles for grinding his slowly softening cock into his Omega a few more times, letting the last vestiges of his orgasm out. “Fuck,” he says, panting, looking at where Zuko is connected to him so intimately. As his breathing calms, he looks back up at Zuko. 

“Fuck is right,” Zuko says, grinning at him from where he’s recovering from his own orgasm. The two look at each other for a moment, before Sokka laughs and grins. “The bed is a _mess_ , babe, you really did a number on it, huh?” the Alpha teases. Zuko blushes, taking in the multiple wet spots, taking the slick on Sokka’s chest and abdomen, and _everywhere,_ and simply huffs out, “That’s your fault,” as he prepares for what’s next.

Laughing, Sokka begins their post-knotting ritual. He carefully lets go of Zuko’s leg, pulling the Omega into his lap before pushing the wet sheets to the floor. Laying on his back, he positions Zuko on his chest. “We’re gross,” Zuko groans, noting the stickiness on Sokka’s chest. Taking a page out of Zuko’s book, Sokka pokes him in the side, saying simply, “That’s your fault,” before giggling. 

“Once my knot goes down, we can clean up,” Sokka starts before he feels the Omega clenching down on him again. “Or we could try for round two?” he offers, looking at Zuko questioningly. “Well,” Zuko starts shyly, “you _did_ say that we were trying to give Xue another sibling. I’ve heard it takes a few times before it really sticks.” 

Staring at his Omega, Sokka throws his head back and laughs. 

**Author's Note:**

> The fandom needs more Zukka omegaverse smutfics and I need practice writing them if I'm going to deliver. I've scrolled 36 out of the 47 pages of completed Zukka works, and am sorely disappointed in the lack of gratuitous smut, damnit.


End file.
